Me and my boyfriendand our child?
by softballgrlrocksursocks
Summary: After a magical night with her boyfriend, Matt, Emily finds out she's pregnant with his child.
1. accepting your future is hard as hell

**Hey guys! Be nice, as this was my first chapter and story! I'm just getting started...**

_"Wow. That...that was _amazing_! Where did you learn all that?" she asked._  
_"Practice makes perfect." Matt said, simply. "Speaking of which, whaddya say we practice somemore?" She laughed. "Aye, aye, Captain!" she said in a fake deep voice._

"MR. Jensler! WHAT sparked the French Revolution?" asked his history teacher, Mr. Female. I'm not even joking about that name. Wouldn't you hate to get stuck with that??

"Um, the thing...that sparked the...Revolution...was...". Matthew Jensler couldn't even remember America's history, let alone _France's_. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know."

"You don't know, huh? Better study harder before the next test! Ah, Miss Garrison. Do you know what sparked the French Revolution?" asked Mr. Female.

Amy Garrison stood up with a huge smile on her face. She was the braniac of the class and she ALWAYS stood up when answering a question. It was to get more attention.

"Yes, sir. It wasn't just one thing that sparked it. It was more a chain reaction. See, King Louis XVI had been left a huge debt by his ancestors. Also, Marie Antoinette was a big spender. People already didn't like her because she was from Austria, France's enemy. So she wasn't very popular. Well, people started getting fed up and took the law into their own hands." When she finished this, she took a deep breath and sat down.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It said 2:55. He breathed a sigh of relief. Only 10 more minutes of this hell hole. Then he remembered something. The thing he had been day dreaming of. It was of the night he and that girl had sex for the first time. Well, her first time, anyways. He couldn't stop thinking about it. She was amazing, and perfect, and the best part was, she was his. Her name was Emily.

"Shit. Shit, Shit, SHIT!!" Emily was standing in the bathroom staring at a little white stick. This could NOT be happening. She was Emily Kelgner. A straight A student, captain of the cheerleading team, tutor to little kids. Emily Kelgner could NOT be pregnant. It must have been a glitch in the stick. But then, Emily glanced at the seven other little white sticks in the garbage can and at the ten water bottles in the sink. She tried to not start hyperventilating. This was just her luck. On her FIRST time, she got pregnant! Then again they had done it three times that night.

Emily felt herself smile and slip into dreamland. Matt had been really gorgeous that night, with only candles around him. All he had been wearing was a cross necklace. How ironic is that?!

Emily shook herself. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. She was pregnant and she was going to have to deal.

Suddenly, anger flamed up inside her. WHY had Matt convinced her to do it? WHY?! He could have at least worn a condom. But no. Matt could go on living his life normally. Emily on the other hand had a THING growing inside of her. Emily couldn't bring herself to think of it as another human life inside her. She cringed at the thought and stared at her stomach in the mirror. It had been two months since the night. It had been on her 16th birthday. She was positive that it was concieved on that date because Matt had gone away to football camp for a month and when he got back, she had went to Tahoe with her family. Her stomach had just the slightest bump. It looked like she had gained a little weight but not much from her normally flat stomach.

Emily chucked the stick away in anger, sadness, and frustration. It landed face up. From where Emily was standing, she could see the thing that had alerted her to her future.

A little blue +.


	2. Confession

As Matt walked into the restaurant, he looked around and smiled

As Matt walked into the restaurant, he looked around and smiled. This was familiar. This was Emily's favorite place, Scott's. Seafood. _EXPENSIVE_ seafood. Not quite his favorite, but whatever made Emily happy made him happy. He wondered why she had sounded so sad on the phone when she'd asked him to meet her here. As he waited in line, he remembered their conversation...

_Matt: Hello?_

_Emily: Um...Hi...Matt..._

_Matt: Emily? Hey babe, what's up?_

_Emily: Well...I have to tell you something...it's just that I'm- No. I'd rather tell you in person. Could you meet me at Scott's in...2 hours?_

_Matt:(slightly worried) Yeah...sure, whatever you want, sweetie. Are you sure you don't want to talk about in on the phone? You're starting to scare me._

_Emily: (angrily) Does it matter?? I still have to talk to you about this. Just meet me in 2 hours, okay? Bye._

_Matt: Bye, I miss you._

_But, Emily had already hung up the phone._

As Matt came back to the present, he remembered being really nervous about this. Their dates were usually at 7 or 8, not at...(Matt checked his watch)...3:00. Whatever she wanted to talk about, she didn't want to talk about on the phone but couldn't wait until tonight.

"Hello and welcome to Scott's seafood buffet. Party for 1, sir?" asked the hostess.

"What? Oh...no...I'm actually meeting someone. I'm early, but knowing her she's been here for a half hour." He looked at the hostess and her eyes were starting to wander. So, he jumped to the name.

"Um, her name's Emily Kelgner. K-E-L-G-N-," but he was cut off by the hostess, hurrying him along.

"Yes, sir, she's already here. If you'll just follow me...", her voice trailed off as she turned her back on him and set off down the aisles of tables. Matt followed her, trying to find Emily.

And then he saw her.

God, she was beautiful today. Of course, she was always beautiful. But today, she was GORGEOUS. She was wearing a dress that he had never seen her wear before. It was a mini that ended mid thigh. The chest was gold and the skirt was black. It also had tiny little straps that you could barely see against her tan skin. There was a sequined bow along the chest and, all in all, the dress looked hot. He snuck up behind her, put his finger to his lips towards the hostess to say, "SSHHH", and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"..."

"Ok...Emily, are you okay?" he asked. Matt walked around her to his seat and sat down. Then he took a long look at her face. "Did I do something?"

Slowly, Emily nodded. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to do this to her. She folded her arms, crossed her legs and stared at him. She was going to do that until he got that she was pregnant.

Matt was racking his brain for anything he'd said. But he came up with nothing. Emily sighed and uncrossed her legs. He was going to need a little help.

"You know what's deciding my future? A + sign."

He just stared at her blankly. She started to get really annoyed. Was he really this DUMB?? She'd never noticed. To her, the bulge in her abdomen was nothing you could miss if you looked her over. And she had seen him checking her out a minute ago.

"I'm late, Matt. I am VERY late."

"But...you were here before I was. Do you have to go somewhere?" he said, starting to get up.

"No, Matt. I don't have to be anywhere." Then she looked down at her crotch. She watched as comprehension crossed his face for the slightest second and then...Horror. Absolute Horror.

"You aren't...!" he said quietly.

"Yes, Matt, and guess what? It's yours! Congrats, your a dad!" she said sourly.

"But we only did it once!"

"Nope, three times."

"But, still, the odds..."

"The odds were about 15-30. I would know, I checked."

"Emily...I am so so sorry. I didn't meant to get you...to get you pregnant." his voice cracked on the last word.

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that earlier. Now you can go on and get a new non-pregnant girlfriend and live your life happily. While I, on the other hand, have to give birth to a _baby_!" she said angrily and very fast.

"Wha-How can you say that? Of course, I'm going to be here the whole time with you. How could you think anything else? I mean I..." he said more but Emily couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" She had an idea but wasn't sure.

"I said...I love you."

"Really? Do you really mean that?" She said smiling.

"Well...Duh! Why wouldn't I? You are absolutely perfect in every way. I don't deserve you, but still, you chose me." He emphasized the word "chose" as if she didn't think that way anymore.

"I STILL choose you. I love you. I love you so much. I just got a little mad," she said sheepishly, reflexively folding her arms.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Go for a walk." he said, his old charm coming back. She just nodded. He got up and, like a perfect gentleman, put on her coat for her and pulled out her chair. He paid for the drinks they had gotten and then, they walked arm in arm out the doors.

They walked along the downtown for a while. Sometimes, he would ask questions about the baby but she couldn't answer very many. She didn't know very much about it other than the fact that it had fingernails (a trivia fact from Juno). Then, they turned down a street towards her house. She had to cross at the end where it sharply turned. When they neared the end she looked up at him and said, "I really do love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

"Impossible"

"You wish." he said simply. Then a thought occurred to him. " When are you going to tell your parents?"

"...I...don't know...it's not something I was really looking forward to."

"I know. But, I'll be there with you." And then without a question or answer from her, he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. To her, it was the greatest kiss she had ever experienced because it was right after he had declared his love for her. To him, diddo.

Then, when it ended, too early, she ran out into the middle of the street and said," Ya want more? Come and get it." He just stared at her, shocked by her beauty, yet again.

Then, suddenly, a Mercedes Guardian came screaming around the corner. When the driver realized that the only thing between him and the open road was Emily, the breaks screeched, trying to bring the vehicle to a halt. It was obviously fighting a losing battle. As the car neared Emily, she put up one hand in an instinctive self-defense gesture. Her other hand she put over her stomach, protecting her baby, who she hadn't noticed how much she wanted until then. Then, she looked over at Matt, who locked eyes with her, and silently said goodbye, as her death came nearer...nearer...nearer.


	3. Checkup

**Hey guys! I meant this part of the story to take place in January. I realized I havn't told you much about Emily and Matt so, here goes.**

**Name: Matthew William Jensler**  
**Height: 6'2"****  
****Hair Color: Brown****  
****Eye Color: Blue (****  
****Birthdate: January 9, 1992**

**Nicknames: Matt, Jensler, Will, Willie(older one), Bill, Billy**

**  
****Name: Emily Catherine Kelgner****  
****Height: 5'3"****  
****Hair Color: Blonde****  
****Eye Color: Green (Light)****  
****Birthdate: August 7, 1993**

**Nicknames: Em, Emmy, Emmy Award, Cathie (I was originally going to call her this, but decided against it. I had to include it somewhere.)**

**Their names and facts were one of the first things I worked on, so I have them pretty much memorized :) Matthews features (including his birthday) are the same as my own secret crush. The only differences are that my crush isn't 6'2" :( (I just love tall guys... ) and his name isn't Matthew.**

**ANYWAYS...Enjoy Chapter 3 :)**

NO. NOOOO! Matt was so horrified, his thoughts didn't even form into words. He could not let Emily die. He could not let her-their baby die. But most importantly, he could NOT let Emily die. He didn't know if he would be able to live through it. So he acted without thinking. He probably did the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life.

He ran into the street and shoved Emily out of the way.

But, their was no time to get himself out of the street. The car was so low to the ground that it hit him in his knees, knocking him off his feet. He slammed into the wind shield and heard a loud crack. When the car stopped, he was flung off and onto the ground, five feet in front of it. The last thing he remembered was looking at Emily, lying on the ground, her head on the curb, with her eyes closed and hoping she was okay. And then he blacked out.

When Emily woke up, she heard an annoying beeping noice. No two annoying beeping noices. Great. One got slightly faster as she looked around. This wasn't her room.

Oh.

This was the hospital. And that annoying beeping noice was her heart accelerating as she had gotten nervous. She listened more carefully and then breathed a sigh of relief. Her baby's heart sounded like it was ok. But she couldn't be sure. Then, she realized the hospital must have allerted her parents because there were tons of "Get Well Soon" cards on the table next to her. They were dated_...3 months into the future!!_ This didn't make any sense to her, so she let her mind move onto the next important thing. Her baby. She looked down at her stomach.

Oh.

My.

God.

It looked like a grapefruit was in her stomach un-digested. This wasn't right. She was only 2 months pregnant, for God's sake! Now, EVERYONE would know she was pregnant. This was all to confusing, so she went back to sleep.

Sometime later, when she was awake, a nurse walked into the room, looked at her, and ran out the door calling "Doctor! Come quickly! The patient in 537 is awake!"

He answered, "Finally! It's been 3 months!" _WHAT?? _Then, a middle aged man in a white coat walked in the door.

"Hello Ms. Kelgner. How are you feeling?" he asked in the cool and calm "Everything's going to be allright" voice that only a doctor could master.

"Um, fine?" she was so uncertain about her surroundings that it came out sounding like a question. "Why did you say 3 months? Hasn't it only been a few hours since the accident?"

"You can remember that?" he asked, suprised.

"Sure, I got hit by a Mercedes Guardian. I really can't forget that." This guy was really kind of stupid right now. How could I not remember that?

"Honey, YOU didn't get hit by a car. You hit your head on the curb. You have been in a coma for the past 3 months." he said carefully and slowly. Even so, they could both hear her heart rate starting to climb.

"Ms. Kelgner, I need you to calm down. You're all right, your baby's all right, and your husband is all right." Husband? That caught her off guard.

"We're not married. I'm only 15." _I'm only 15...and pregnant._ I thought.

"Oh, okay." Suprise was evident on his face.

"Wait! Why did you say he was okay. He was on the sidewalk. Did the car swerve or something?"

"No, honey. He ran into the street and pushed you out of the way. But, he only sustained a broken arm and severe bruises to both of his legs. He was very lucky considering the situation."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Matt was okay. He was going to live.

"Ms. Kelgner, are you ready for your check-up?"

"What?"

"We're going to find out if your baby is a boy or a girl."


	4. Ultrasound

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. So, sorry it took so long! I mean, I know what's happening at the end of the story but I don't know the details. If you have any ideas, please email me!**

The doctor brought a machine into the room. Emily watched it anxiously. She REALLY wanted to see Matt. Finally she couldn't suppress the question any longer.

"Um...Dr..." She remembered she didn't know the doctor's name.

"Doctor Richard Penny." he answered kindly.

"Right. Um...Dr. Penny?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"When will I be able to see my..._Matt?!_" At that moment Matt walked through the door. He didn't even have a sling on his arm. Oh, right, broken arm would've healed by now.

"Emily?" he breathed.

"Hi, Matt..." she said with a smile on her face.

"Um...I think I have some paperwork to finish, right now. Can we finish the ultrasound tomorrow?" the doctor asked, subtely giving them the privacy they wanted.

"Yeah...sure." she said without looking at him. She only had eyes for Matt. Dr. Penny got up and quietly walked out the door, shutting it behind him. As soon as the door closed, Matt ran to her side.

"Oh, Emily! I am so sorry! I can't believe this happened! If I hadn't gotten you pregnant, we wouldn't have met at the restaurant, and then we wouldn't have had to walk home, and we would have missed that stupid car, and-" Emily cut him off by putting her index finger over his lips.

"Stop. I WANT this baby. I mean, who wouldn't? He's half you! And we're ALL okay. That's all that matters." Then she pulled him closer and kissed him gently. It was the perfect kiss. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe how good it is to see your beautiful eyes again. I almost forgot what they looked like. Almost."

"Come up here, you! I want to hug you." she said. The bed was big enough for both of them to easily fit on it. They held and kissed eachother with the force of their relief. Emily realized that her family was right here. Her, Matt, and their baby in between them. She felt so content that she fell asleep right in his arms. And he fell asleep in her arms.

The next day, the doctor came in and smiled. He walked to the edge of the bed and gently nudged Emily. She woke up and looked around. When she saw the doctor, she smiled sheepishly. Then she woke up Matt and they both waited to start the ultrasound

"All right! Are we ready?"

"Yes!" Matt and Emily said together.

"Now, this will be a little cold so bear with me." The doctor spread the blue gel on her stomach and put the device on her stomach. He looked at the screen and moved the device around.

"Uh, huh. Uh, huh. Okay, well it looks like your baby is perfectly healthy. That should do it right now."

"Wait! Is it a boy or a...girl?" Emily almost screamed. She wanted it to be a girl so badly. The doctor smiled. Then, he looked back at the screen.

"Congratulations! Its a...drum roll please..." He paused and looked at her. She glared back at him.

"Come on!"

"Congratulations, Ms. Kelgner and Mr. Jensler! It's a girl!" Dead silence. And then, she was screaming.

"YES! YEEEESSSSS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! IT'S A GIRL!!" Matt hugged her tightly to him.

"Everything is perfect now!"

"Not quite. It will be in aproximately 4 months." she said. He looked at her questioningly.

"My-our baby is coming!" she said giddily.

"That's right. OUR baby is coming" he said.

But for him, he was planning another special moment in both of their lives.


End file.
